Fairest and Fallen
by twilightpenguin
Summary: A collection of Oneshots about our favorite Creator of Death, spawned from boredom and random thoughts. Rated T for semimild cussing.
1. The Devil and DDR

**The Devil and DDR**

It was a normal Saturday for friends Avalon, Melissa, Kristen and Stella. Of course by normal I mean they are horrendously bored, sitting on the couch in Kristen's living room, contemplating what to do.

"…We could…bake something?" Kristen suggested, causing everyone to stare. "Okay! Fine! That's the twelfth idea that I came up with! So you decide something!"

The three others thought for a while.

"Skating?" Melissa suggested.

"No" instantly denied.

"Sleep?" Stella added.

"Hell no!"

…

Everyone looked at Avalon.

"DDR." Everyone stared.

"Now why is it…that thought came up just now?" Kristen asked rhetorically.

"…The mall is…2 miles away…" they all sighed and prepared for their trek to Sphere

- - -

Upon arriving at Sphere, the group promptly headed to Gemity; the only DDR harboring arcade for 20 miles. They got change and headed to the back.

Avalon and Stella went first. They chose Dynamite Rave.

_Techno, rave  
It's time to make a stand  
And pave the way  
Some might say  
Let it go,  
Stay with the flow  
Stay on beat,  
Move your feet  
On concrete  
Or on the dance floor  
You want more_

_Then I'll give you more_

Avalon won, having danced to this song many times before. Kristen and Melissa went next, dancing to Speed Over Beethoven

_Into the night,_

_You'll make me cry_

_I need your love,_

_To save my life_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps_

_Listen to Beethoven_

_A melody,_

_Will set you free_

_You need my love,_

_Deep in your mind_

_I need you while my piano gently weeps_

_Music gonna save your li-i-ife_

Kristen won, but only barely. Avalon and Kristen (in sort of a 'finals match') danced to Sakura, the fastest song in the entire game. Avalon won, claiming her spot as DDR champion.

"You are quite skilled at this," said a masculine voice. They jumped and turned around quickly to see a young man with red-ish-orange hair. He had on a black long-sleeved shirt with black jeans.

"Uhm…yea…" Melissa said, "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it…"

"I see…could you…show me how to play?" he said in a scarily confident voice. The creepy half-smirk/smile he wore didn't make it any better.

The four proceeded to inform the strange newb how to successfully pwn all at DDR.

Yes…it is just as the Winged Defender had described it," he smirked mockingly, "Excruciatingly easy. Painfully simple. It shan't be hard to master."

"Shan't?" Stella asked looking at the others who simply shrugged.

"I shall try this! You will see, One's Champion!" he stepped on the pad and the machine sparked to life, ready for a new game. He set the style, difficulty, and character…then seemed to stop.

"You!" he commanded, pointing to Stella, "come here! What does it mean, 'song select'?"

"Uh…" Stella, giving him a 'duh' look, pressed the 'up' arrow, "you might want to try random."

After selecting random, Stella rejoined the others; who were watching with interest as the song choice popped up. Then they promptly burst out laughing.

On the screen before them were the words 'Butterfly', being not only the one of the easiest songs in the game, but the most girliest song as well.

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky_

By the end of the song the group was only laughing more. This stranger may give off an aura that's dark, serious, and daunting, but he sucked at DDR. Badly. He missed nearly every one of the steps, either with bad timing or simply hitting the wrong arrows.

The girls were laughing so hard they did not see the next song title. The music started playing and they looked up. Genie in a Bottle. Melissa actually fell over laughing so hard. The man turned to glare at the girls, causing him to miss the first couple steps.

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._

_If you wanna be with me,_

_Baby, there's a price to pay._

_I'm a genie in a bottle,_

_Gotta rub me the right way._

_If you wanna be with me,_

_I can make your wish come true._

_You gotta make a big impression,_

_I gotta like what you do._

This one was just as bad. The orange-haired newb was now red in the face (from frustration). He random picked his last song and waited for it to pop up.

Irresistiblement.

Now, at this point, the girls could barely breathe. Stella was on her knees, clutching her stomach. Avalon was leaning against a Mortal Combat machine. Melissa was sitting on the floor, and Kristen had both her hands and knees on the floor. They were laughing their asses off.

_Everything carries me_

_Irresistibly to you, like the wind_

_Everything connects me_

_Irresistibly to you, I feel it_

_Like the sea hitting the rocks_

_Obstinately without ever ceasing_

_By misfortune we are always hitting_

_But love alone can save us_

_Everything carries me_

_Irresistibly to you, in that instant_

_Everything connects me_

_Irresistibly to you, I feel it._

The man was now positively pissed. He could not get a blasted move on this dumb-ass game and those imbecilic girls were laughing at him. He did _**not**_ like to be laughed at.

Each passing second made him madder and madder. He summoned some power of darkness and blew up the machine.

The girls abruptly stopped laughing, hearing the explosion. The newb smirked, happy with himself and glad those girls stopped laughing. His happiness was short-lived however, for only moments later the security force—hearing the explosion, cause who _wouldn't _hear it?—burst into Sphere and arrested the man.

"Hey!" Kristen shouted, "What's your name, anyway?"

"They call me, The Lone Power," the girls were confused. Avalon started giggling, finding the whole situation unusually funny. Pretty soon they were all laughing at The 'Lone Power', being arrested by the cops.

The Lone Power frowned; he needed to remember to kill them later.

With that he was dragged off, leaving the four girls still laughing.

Stella stopped laughing and looked at the former DDR machine.

"Wait a minute…" the others stopped laughing and looked as well.

"Goddammit!!"

"The next DDR machine is 20 miles away!!!"

**.:Owari:.**

I have to say, I had alot of fun writing that. I having even _more _funwriting out the next one. Don't throw stuff at me, it has an OC (character belongs to my good friend and beta((where would I be without you)) Illusionizer.

Hugs to all you Lone Power fans out there.

Lone-sama? Please don't kill me for this.


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath **

The Lone Power threw open the door to his den. The loud noise would have made any mortal cringe, but everything here was anything but mortal.

The Lone Power looked around. Not finding what he was looking for he adopted an annoyed expression, and glared.

He heard a muffled noise coming from somewhere in the back of the room. Curious and suspicious, he strode pass everything and stopped. Yes, there was definitely a noise, but what was it, and where was it coming from?

He looked to his left, a dark purple and black chair sat, standing out from the pure black of the other chairs. He didn't care much for the color purple, there was only one reason it even _was_ purple.

He frowned and looked to the closet on his right, figuring out just what—actually more of a _who—_was making that noise.

"SIO!!!!!" he bellowed. Almost at once he heard a BANG from the closet and a distinct 'ow!'

The closet swung open and a girl with auburn hair jumped out. Her denim skirt was rumpled, the four yellow stars creased beyond recognition. Her dark blue leggings were bunched up—suggesting she was sitting down—the white symbols on her left legging unreadable.

"Lone-sama (1)!" she shrieked, standing up straight, her glasses catching the light, hiding her eyes.

"Exactly what were you doing in the closet?" the orange-haired man asked.

"W-WHAT?!?! N-no! I w-wasn't laughing at y-ou!" she giggled nervously and flailed her arms defensively. "What would make you say that?"

He looked at her quizzically, the turned around, if he had a cape, it would swirl majestically behind him.

"I'm beginning to think you like doing that," Sio said.

"Doing what?!" The Lone Power snapped.

"You don't have to be so defensive Lucifer," the Lone Power twitched, "I was just saying that you seem to like to make your cape swirl majestically behind you."

"I don't have a cape."

"And if you did you would enjoy swirling it majestically behind you."

The Lone Power smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Bring me some water, Sio," he sighed.

"Yes, LP-sama," the outspoken girl left the Lone Power to his own thoughts.

_Stupid girl, _he thought bitterly, _she reads to many shojo._(2)

He remembered the deal, and sighed to himself. He was debating whether he should regret making her his immortal servant, or not. While she was good to have around—she loved helping with his schemes and entertaining him with some of her exaggerations—she was incredibly annoying—with that whole laughing-at-him-in-the-closet thing—overdramatic, and constantly lapsed into Japanese.

"Lo-ne-sa-ma!" she sang cheerfully, setting the water down on the end table conveniently placed next to the chair the Lone Power had collapsed into. He took the water and drank it like a shot.

Sio's glasses glinted evilly.

"That was some performance there," she said casually.

"What are you talking about?" The Lone Power shot her a questioning look. She half-smiled in response.

"Who knew you were _that good_?" she waved her hands for effect. "I bet Wing-sama is jealous."

The Lone Power frowned; he had an idea of where this was going.

"You were watching that?"

"Yes, though the explosion was a little much…" she glanced down at him, "couldn't you have just imploded it or something that _wouldn't have gotten you arrested?"_

He mumbled incoherently.

"Pardon?"

"I wanted to blow it up…" he said, not looking at her.

"Kya!" she clapped her hands together, "Lucifer-kun (3) has a _pyro side_!"

"Do not." She ignored him

"Well, if you give in to your pyromaniac needs, do it somewhere remote." She sighed and glared at him, "'Cause now _I _have to go clean this up…" The Lone Power smirked, _complete change in attitude. _

"I hafta go fix that _chikushou_ (4)DDR machine," she started ranting, " then I have to erase the memories of those girls, at least the part of you blowing up the machine, and then those cops, what the _hell_ did you do to them?!?"

"Sio…"

"And the arcade owner, I hafta erase his memory too! And the people who saw you being dragged away by the cops, not to mention the people who saw what you _did_ to them, and…" She cut off hearing the Lone Power chuckling.

"God dammit! Stop laughing at me Lone-sama!"

"Your rambling is amusing, Sio."

"Yare, yare (5)" she replied frigidly, grabbing the empty glass and heading for the kitchen.

Another reason why he kept her around: it was amusing to make fun of her.

- - -

Sio slipped into her sneakers and pulled a sweatshirt over her single-sleeved, baby blue top.

"Going out, Sio?" she jumped, "Don't tell me you fancy a mortal boy." She shot a glare at him.

"You wish," she tightened her laces, "besides, I can leave poor Lucifer-kun to be lonely and _jealous._

He frowned, "Not on your life," then pushed her into transportation.

Sio ended up at Sphere, the mall where—just previously—a mysterious man was arrested, then attacked the cops arresting him, and got away.

Sio sighed and headed to the arcade.

'_What was it called again?' _she asked in her head.

'_Gemity' _came the reply.

She quickly found it and stepped into the back. There was—though she was guessing, cause nothing else was broken/imploded/blown-up—the DDR machine.

'_Fix or Erase?' _she asked.

_'Erase. Erase, Erase, Erase, Erase, Erase, Erase, Erase…' _

_'I get it!!!'_

She erased it quicker than she found it, just wanting to get the hell out of there.

As she walked across the building she came across a horde of people. In the middle of the horde there were bodies. In uniforms. _Aw, shit._

She squeezed her way through the crowd and looked down at the—former—security force. She noticed four girls—how lucky for her they were the same girls who were involved in the DDR incident—looking somber, and staring at a particular officer, who, judging by his position in the formation, was the leader.

They spotted her.

"Oh my gawd!" one of the girls yelled, she had black hair.

"You killed Azazer!" another one yelled, she had shorter auburn hair.

"You bastard!!!" the last two yelled simultaneously, one with longish blondish-brown hair, the other with short brown hair.

'_How is it they think I'm you?'_ she said silently.

'_You hang around me too much, now our auras are so similar these mortals see you and me as the same person,'_ he answered.

_'So…they think I'm a guy?!?'_

Sio backed away. She waved her arms and vanished. She reappeared on a fixture over the heads of the civilians below.

'_I hate you,'_ she thought bitterly.

'_No you don't.'_

She contemplated what to do. She could make this interesting and antagonize the people, or she could be lazy and erase their memories and transport the bodies somewhere.

She put a finger to her chin in deep thought.

She'd be lazy.

That and she could sense a wizard somewhere in the mall, and she did _not_ want to be caught by a wizard, looking like the Lone Power.

She flicked her wrist in an 'unzip' motion and opened the minds of the humanoids gathered below her.

After a good 20 minutes of serious memory erasing, she popped back into the 'other world' realm of the Lone Power, and stalked to his apartment.

"You really need a new hobby," she said to the Lone Power, who was sitting reading some random manga with 'death' in the title.

"You had fun with it though," he said after a while.

"Except for the whole 'holy-shit-there's-a-wizard-in-this-mall' thing," she rolled her eyes.

She walked over to the back of his chair and leaned on it.

"I remember this one," she said, reading over his shoulder.

The Lone Power grunted a response; try to focus on finishing said manga.

Sio and the Lone Power sat there for the better part of an hour, reading the same manga with the occasional comments of, 'I remember this part…!"

**.:Owari:.**

(1)Sama: used to confer great respect.

(2)Shojo: Romance/Drama/Fanatsy(etc) manga, generally for girls, though boys also read it.

(3)Kun: a term of endearment towards boys

(4)Chikushou: damn

(5)Yare, yare: yeah, whatever

Okay! The long awaited (at least by Illusionizer) second chapter!

Thanks to

**Illusionizer**

for being the only one to review -sob- (and my beta who caught my horrendous grammer/spelling mistakes)

Please review! -puppy eyes- It gives me confidence to know that people not only read it ( I _do_ know you read this by the way) but like it as well!


	3. If Hell Froze Over

**I own not Young Wizards or McDonalds.**

**If Hell Froze Over**

"LONE-SAMA!!!" The Lone Power jolted out of what was—up until now—a peaceful sleep.

"LONE-SAMA!!! WAKE UP!!!" This was the wonderful voice of Sio, who moments later, dragged the Lone Power out of bed and shoved a black t-shirt over his head (he had black pants on already).

"Come on Lucifer! _Hayaku_!(Hurry)" She dragged the Lone Power out of his room and through a teleportation thing.

They arrived at a small-ish restaurant with a yellow 'M' on the door.

"Sio…why the hell are we here?" the Lone Power questioned groggily.

"_Tabemono_ (food)," Sio said simply. The Lone Power gave her a 'no-duh' look but she ignored it.

The line was rather long and the Lone Power, being who He is, got really bored (the fact that he was half asleep didn't help either). He reached into the pocket of his pants and came out with a ballpoint pen. The Lone Power, being sleep-deprived and hungry, clicked the pen.

Finding it entertaining—for whatever reason one finds clicking pens entertaining—He did it again. And again. And again.

"Lucifer-sama, -_clickclick-_ I think that _–clickclick-_ you are -_clickclick-_ annoying the -_clickclick-_ employees and -_clickclick-_ guests -_clickclick-_," the pen clicking was rather loud—for the creator of death was the one clicking it—and rather echo-y—for unknown reasons.

At last, they were next. Sio walked up to the counter dragging the Lone Power and his pen.

"Hello," the Lone Power stopped clicking, "welcome to McDonalds may I-"

"SPAWN OF SATAN!!!" The Lone Power chucked the pen at the cashier's head, hitting him between the eyes.

Sio thought for a minute.

"Doesn't that mean he's a spawn of you?"

"Oh," the Lone Power answered, "then I'll have a Big Mac and fries."

"And some coffee" Sio finished for Him, "_onegaishimasu,_ (Please)." _The One_ knew He needed it.

Sio ordered her stuff and they both waited for it.

"Why in the world did you order breakfast?" the Lone Power, still half-asleep, questioned.

"Maybe the fact that it's _still morning_ had something to do with it," Sio replied, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Ah," the Lone Power obviously wasn't in His right mind, for normally wouldn't have answered with a simple 'ah'.

As the Lone Power picked up the tray with one hand—cause He _can_ do that y'know—Sio looped her arm through His free one and dragged Him off to a table. Upon arriving to said table, the Lone Power sat down, setting the tray down as well, while Sio sat opposite Him. She picked up her Sausage McMuffin and started eating.

A good five minutes later she looked at the Lone Power, obviously not all there, staring at His—untouched—food.

"Despite popular belief," Sio told him, "this stuff is quite edible, and even good."

"…" The Lone Power lifted His somewhat blank gaze from His food to Sio. She sighed.

"Good god," she introduced her hand to her forehead, "just drink your damn coffee."

The Lone Power—surprisingly, or not, due to His current state of mind—did as He was told and grabbed the foam cut and raised it to His lips.

Not realizing that the liquid might be hot—still not fully awake of course—He took a huge sip of the liquid…

…and promptly spit it out.

Sio, being in the line of fire, got a huge portion on herself. She picked up a napkin, using it to wipe her face, and asked Him dryly:

"Was it hot?"

He looked taken aback.

"No!" He snapped, "it tasted like crap!" Then He shoved some of his food in His mouth to get rid of the taste.

Sio passed her hand over the wet spots on her clothes to dry it up. She looked at Him skeptically.

"It can't possibly be _that_ bad," Sio pointedly glared at Him.

"Yes," if He noticed her glare He said nothing of it, "it can."

Sio ignored Him and picked up what was left of her food—not quite wanting it anymore—and threw it away. When she sat down again she stretched her hands over her head lazily and leaned back.

"So…" she asked when the Lone Power got back—for He did not want the remains of His meal either, "what now?"

The Lone Power took to glaring at her.

"What?"

"You could have told me the stuff was vile," He growled.

"I think it's just fine, you're just a baby," she saw the irritated look He had on, but chose to ignore it. "It woke you up didn't it?"

"So you knew I wouldn't like it?!"

"I never said that," Sio shot Him a look.

"So you _did_ know," He glared icily at the young girl, "why in the name of the One didn't you _say_ something!"

"I must say," Sio began carelessly, "your reaction to the coffee was amusing, except for the 'lets-spit-this-foul-tasting-liquid-on-my-cute-immortal-servant' part."

"And who is my 'cute immortal servant'," the Lone Power questioned.

"_Ware_ (me)," Sio said indignantly.

"Well, your not cute, that's for sure, and you said that you like the coffee here," the Lone Power smirked.

"I do like it…and I am too cute!" Sio huffed.

"Maybe in your own demented mind…" the Lone Power trailed off.

Sio was about to slap Him when she got a good idea.

"Hey, lets go ice-skating." The Lone Power choked.

"What?!"

"Lets. Go. Ice. Skating," she said, like she was talking to someone of much lower mentality than herself. "'Cause, you know, Hell froze over."

"You're kidding."

She gave Him a look that screamed, 'no. I'm not', and said, "Of course."

Now, the Lone Power thought this was the stupidest thing ever. I mean seriously! Ice-skating in Hell? When he voiced this opinion to her, she laughed at him.

"That's the fun of it, Lucifer!"

The Lone Power gave in and they set off for Hell.

- - -

"_Sugoi!_ (cool/amazing)," Sio looked around at the not only frozen, but also skate-able place that used to be Hell. The Lone Power couldn't be less amazed. It was _ice._ Woop-dee-freaking-do. Not that amazing.

"Lucifer, was there always an ice-skating rink in Hell?" He looked forward and there sat an ice-skating rink, just sitting there, like it had been there forever.

"No, I don't believe so," He said as he watched a couple of unidentifiable species skated by.

"I'll go get skates!" Sio excitedly ran over to the counter (again like it had always been there) and gave the…uh…attendant…their sizes.

"Wait, how did she know my size?" He was beginning to think that He didn't want to know.

Finished putting on her skates Sio stood up and stretched.

"_Hayaku_ (hurry), Lucifer!" As soon as the Lone Power finished tying his skates, Sio dragged Him off the bench and toward the rink.

The Lone Power and Sio both stepped on the ice and pushed themselves forward. Sio took a couple experimental steps and successfully moved. The Lone Power did the same only ended up landing on His butt.

Sio thought this was extremely funny, and didn't hesitate to laugh out loud. The result was her falling on her butt less than 20 seconds later.

The Lone Power and Sio were desperately gripping the wall of the rink, not wanting to fall anymore. With one hand on the wall Sio made her way—albeit slowly—around the rink, the Lone Power close behind.

They weren't even halfway when Sio noticed something.

"Lucifer, what's that?" The Lone Power looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a series of flashing lights and a rhythmatic hum.

"Dunno," He replied in a bored voice, He didn't really care. They continued around. Each time they passed the spot where the lights could be seen Sio's curiosity got worse until she couldn't bare it.

"Come on, Lucifer!" Sio dragged the young orange-haired man off the ice, and toward the lights.

"Is this really necessary, Sio?" He questioned.

"Yes, I cannot take it anymore," Sio huffed, "we ARE going to find out what that is!"

The Lone Power let himself be dragged to a walled-in room, from which the flashing lights originated. They rounded the corner and the Lone Power slapped His forehead.

There sat a DDR machine.

"Ooh! DDR!" Sio squealed excitedly as she examined it. "Though it looks awfully familiar…oh!" She spied a faded-but-still-visible handprint near the center of the screen.

"Holy frozen mouse wizards!" Sio shouted, "This is the DDR machine _you _blew up Lone-sama!"

The Lone Power glared at the DDR machine.

"What's it doing in Hell anyway, I though you erased it."

"I did, this must be its spirit, and it's in Hell because _you_ blew it up."

Right. The Lone Power sighed. He really didn't need this right now.

"Well," Sio stood up and brushed her hands together, "lets play."

"What?" the Lone Power stared at her, "You do remember what happened last time right?"

"Wuss."

"Am not."

"Then play it."

The Lone Power realized He had been cornered. He was too proud to have His dignity stomped on, especially by Sio.

"Fine," the Lone Power got on the machine next to Sio and got ready to play. He chose the style (verses) and His character (which, oddly enough, looked similar to himself) and chose random for the song.

Stage 1:

In the Heat of the Night.

_Why did our feelings die in action?_

_When we fought for satisfaction?_

_But our hearts sent S.O.S._

_Please save me_

_Why did our love lose all its magic?_

_Missing you is kind of tragic_

_We were heatin' for the best_

_In the heat of the night_

_Much too close to the fire_

_And the power of our hearts_

_Made us weak by desire._

Sio couldn't help it. She laughed. The Lone Power truly did suck badly at DDR. She got a 'C' and He managed to get an 'E'.

Stage 2:

Inside Your Heart.

_I want you now_

_My heart's on fire_

_And so it t-t-turns_

_Into the long, hot night_

_It's time for your love_

_I'm wanting your love_

_I know that you'll be there_

_I'm feeling good - I'm feeling fine_

_I want you now - I want you now_

_Don't ever leave - I know you won't_

_Don't let me go - Don't let me go_

The Lone Power wasn't very happy. If it wasn't the fact that these songs were _totally_ girly, it was that Sio, while not über amazing or anything, was still better than _Him_. Yes, He _does_ have an inferiority complex, couldn't you tell?

Final Stage:

1998.

_Come on, try it like this_

_Wait too long, you got nothing right there where you standing,_

_Hell yeah, I'm the man_

_What else you expect from my beautiful command?_

_When you go on the floor and turn it loose_

_Move those sexy legs and feel the boost_

_Hard to know where ever my steps might end_

_Let the party go on - In a way you're going fine by me_

_I want to take you where (I want to take you where) (go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, c'mon!)_

_We can party (we can party)_

_From dusk 'til dawn (1998!)_

_I know you feel (I know you feel) (go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, c'mon!)_

_Like letting go (let it go)..._

_The music make you high_

_The music has the power_

Well, at least this song didn't utterly suck. But that doesn't mean that the Lone Power didn't, because He did. Badly.

_This joke's getting old_, He thought bitterly.

In the end Sio had barely gotten a 'B' and the Lone Power got a straight out 'E'.

That made Him pretty mad. So mad that, ironically, He blew it up. Again.

When the smoke cleared Sio saw the Lone Power standing, pissed off, over where the DDR used to be.

"Hey, it's gone," Sio stated

"Good fucking riddance," and with that the Lone Power stalked off, teleporting back to His realm, leaving Sio to stare at the now empty half-room before remembering something and running after him.

"Lone-sama! We have to return the skates!"

**.:Owari:.**

Pwned.

Aren't pyrotechnics great?

Seriously.

Anywho, next chapter will be relatively short. –shrugs- I'll post it eventually.

And truthfully, I have no idea how good the McDonalds coffee tastes, I've never even had any.

Thanks to...

**Illuzionizer (my ever trusted beta)**

and

**Jane Austen Girl (-hugs-)**

...for reviewing!!!


	4. Of Premonitions and Crossdressing

**Of Premonitions and Cross-dressing**

Nita and Kit met in a fairly secluded part of a park, and dumped all the supplies they had gathered earlier in the day.

"You ready?" Kit asked, concerned.

"'Course," Nita replied, "it's fine, really."

"But that vision was pretty…" Kit trailed off, reminded of the pictures Nita had sent him of her vision, and shuddered.

"Intense?" Nita finished, "yea, I know, but that will never happen. Ever."

"I guess, but still."

"It's fine, let's go already."

Kit dropped it, knowing it wouldn't get anywhere, and they proceeded with their spell. A few chanted words and a flash of light later, the wizardly duo found themselves in a alternate Manhattan, darker with a distinctly evil aura.

"Were we supposed to end up here?" Nita asked.

"No," Kit replied, casting a sideways glance at her, "this is terribly similar to—"

"Don't say it! I don't think—"

"LUCIFER!!!!!!" a high-pitched scream echoed off the buildings. Nita and Kit dived behind a—rather evil looking—mailbox, just before a brunette girl ran out of a building.

The girl was dressed in baggy pants and a shirt, both of which looked like they did not belong to her. She had on roundish-looking glasses, and was extremely angry.

"Lucifer! Get your ass back here!" she held up a smallish book threateningly. It was titled 'Death Note' and was supposedly volume six. "I know your there!"

"What is it Sio," echoed the voice of the Lone Power, "I'm kind of busy."

"Yea!" she shouted at the bodiless voice, "busy stealing my clothes!"

Then in a poof of thick black smoke the Lone Power appeared. Only, he was in his female form. Kit had to put a hand over Nita's mouth to keep her from screaming out of pure shock.

"What the hell Lone-sama," Sio said, trying very hard to control her temper, "What. The. HELL."

The Lone Power didn't respond.

"Okay, you idiot, give them back."

"No, I don' think I will," The female lone power replied.

"You're an ass."

"Oh Sio," the female Lone Power chuckled, "don't get mad just because I look better in your clothes than you do."

Nita and Kit turned from the Lone Power, dressed in a blue skirt and leggings with a half-top which was much to small for him, to the girl and watched in silent shock as she turned red. She must have realized it was true.

"You do NOT look better!" The girl whacked the Lone Power with the 'Death Note'.

Nita and Kit waited for the pain and suffering that would undoubtedly befall the poor misguided girl. They were thoroughly shocked when the Lone Power shrugged and looked at the girl pityingly.

"You don't have to be jealous just because my chick form looked better in your clothes than you do."

"My clothes are way too small for you!" Sio yelled.

"And I still look better."

"Even so!" she sounded exasperated and angry, "that doesn't give you permission to raid my closet!"

"I didn't!" the Lone Power protested, "I just borrowed it!"

"Yea! And left me nothing to wear but _your _clothes!!" Sio was extremely irritated at this point.

"Point?" the Lone Power did this just to spite her.

"Do you know how _ugly_ these are!" she gestured to her current attire.

"Well, if I _liked_ them I wouldn't have stolen yours," the Lone Power pointed out.

"No," Sio glared, "you just like pissing me off!"

"Ah, true."

At this point, Sio chucked the 'Death Note' at the Lone Power hitting him—her…er, _it,_ in the head.

"Die, you asshole!" Sio yelled.

"Immortal, you dumbass!" The Lone Power countered, grinning amusedly.

"You're enjoying this."

"That obvious?" Sio glared at the Lone Power fiercely before giving up and storming back into the building she came from.

"Oh," the Lone Power stretched her hands above her head, "that was fun." She walked off in a different direction.

Nita and Kit stared after them, blankly.

"Wasn't that exactly like…?"

"Yes"

They both immediately forgot what they were doing and headed home.

- - -

"'Ello," Nita said as she walked through the door. Dairine grunted in rely and her father wasn't home yet.

Nita sighed and trudged up the stairs to her room. She lay down on her bed and went over the day's events.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. Seeing the Lone Power hit over the head with a small book was _too_ funny. Her laughter was followed by a series of shudders; the Lone Power in girls clothes—that were too small for him, nonetheless—was not an image she needed to see. Ever again.

As she drifted off to sleep later that night; her last coherent thought was:

_Is the Lone Power cross-dressing important enough to report?_

**Lawlz. Sorry about the wait. Lost the inspiration for a while…**


End file.
